


You're It

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Thighing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prefect Lucius invites Severus into his special dorm room at Hogwarts.It's Severus' fault he was out late at night.





	You're It

Lucius let his wand shine right in the dark figure's face. When it turned out to be Severus, he shoved his wand away into his robes. "Oh, if it isn't little Severus."

With a frown, Severus looked up at Lucius, "I am not little." He blushed, feeling stupid for saying that. His eyes were stuck on Lucius' beautiful long hair, almost wishing he could stroke it.

Slipping closer to Severus, Lucius grabbed Severus to have the smaller body up against his by the hip. "Hush now, or I'll take away points for your wandering about." He never took points from boys, but Severus wouldn't know that.

Bringing them down the hall, Lucius made sure to keep his head up high. It was so dark outside, but Slytherin were all over the way that they walked.

"That your new boy meat, Lucius?" Came a sneering voice, followed by cackling of a group Lucius felt beneath him.

Pulling his wand back out, Lucius made a tunnel directly to his private dorm. Immediately shutting the tunnel entrance behind them, Lucius chuckled and shook his head.

"What's 'boy meat'?" Severus' deep set eyes were looking up at Lucius.

"Why, what you'll be for me. It's really quite fun." Lucius led Severus into his fancy and well made room. "As long as you give me what my body wants, I'll give you what your heart desires. Perhaps soap, for starters."

Severus ignored that comment. It was nothing original.

It sounded odd to have Lucius Malfoy, some otherworldly aristocrat that never had interest in those not coddled by money to want him. Severus was poor, and his body barely went a day without being violently assaulted by someone.

Lucius ran his fingers through Severus' hair suddenly, causing the boy to fall back on his ass on the ottoman in shock.

"Good boy," Lucius purred, seating himself next to Severus.

His fingers slowly stroked over Severus' thigh, starting to grab and open it. "Tonight I think we should start slow. I wouldn't want to pop your cherry before you were thoroughly tasted."

Severus looked at Lucius, nodding with a smile. "Thank you." He assumed Lucius was a rough lover by how eagerly he was undoing Severus' shirt, giving up and then going to slide open his pants.

Eventually Severus was completely naked before he had his first kiss. All from a spell Severus had never even heard. "Oh..."

Lucius moved to kiss over Severus' cheeks, almost giving off a giggle. Perhaps if he could possibly feel an emotion that showed weakness, it could've been a giggle.

The small smile was covered by Severus' lips when Lucius grabbed Severus' hair and held their faces together.

Kiss after kiss, and Severus just melted and let the blond tease him with his tongue and teeth. His mind was swimming in pleasure and confusion.

"Why me?" Severus breathed, knowing Lucius liked pure-bloods on his arms such as Crabbe or Goyle.

Not because they were particularly attractive, but it looked good to have pure-bloods constantly at one's disposal.

"When it comes to cute boys, I can allow half-bloods into my room." Lucius breathed deeply, enjoying Severus looking almost scared that something bad might happen. "You come from the pure Prince line, despite your disgusting Muggle lover mother having to act on her feelings. A little half-blood Prince."

Pouting slightly, Severus allowed Lucius to kiss him again, despite feeling as though somehow his birth was his fault.

Those thoughts went away when Lucius pushed Severus down on the ottoman, dropping his robes over Severus' body. "You seem nervous." 

Lucius wore nothing else besides having a emerald ring around the base of his proud shaft. Severus almost drooled at the sight.

Severus let Lucius pull the robes up to his hips so his cock jutted up over the robes. His thighs were pulled up at the knees, and then shoved together.

Curious, Severus gasped as Lucius ground up on his cock as he slipped his own prick in-between Severus' thighs. The tightness had them both breathing unevenly.

Severus whimpered when his dick felt the bejeweled cock ring rubbing against him. He slowly reached out for Lucius, letting Lucius thrust his tongue suggestively in and out of his mouth.

Pulling back from the sweet lips, Lucius tilted his head, "I want you, Severus. Do you want me? Do you want your prefect to have his way with you?" Lucius sucked on Severus' neck, reveling in his cries when his teeth bit down on the irritated skin.

"Much better than being so close to that mud-blood, hm? A pure-blood can give you everything you could ever want, but something created so immorally by nature? It's upsetting how you fawn over that... Evans." Lucius was angry then, grabbing their cocks and rutting them together.

It sounded a lot like jealousy, so Severus dared to pipe up, "Lily is my best friend. You never really talk even to me. Even now, you're just using me to make touching yourself easier."

Severus expected a slap, but instead Lucius just chuckled.

"So I am." 

Lucius grabbed Severus' hips open, starting to grind his cock over the tight hole. He figured it'd never been pried open with fingers, so he could leave it be.

But Lucius would certainly pop that cherry. He imagined using so much lube that Severus' ass sloshed when Lucius fucked him into the fur rug, making a horrid mess over it.

He'd spank Severus as he was on his stomach, wondering if he really angled his fingers he could get his whole fist into the tight, virgin-like ass.

But, no, Severus would be no longer a virgin for some time at that point, stained by all the cum his stomach would be able to intake from both ends.

Just thinking about filling Severus' ass so full that it had no choice but to go in deeper than to the boy's prostate had Lucius in pleasured tears when the cock ring held firmly in place.

With his cock ring on, Lucius wasn't worried about cumming before Severus left. Lucius flicked his nipples with a wink before dropping off the ottoman, dragging Severus after him to rest his ass at the edge.

Severus just laid there, shaking slightly when his legs were spread more. "What are you doing? That's my..."

Lucius eagerly ran his tongue down Severus' cute cock to his asshole. His tongue breached it rather easily, since Severus was always such a pushover.

Imagining Severus bending over his bed and taking his new cane, Lucius moaned and tongued him more eagerly.

Severus would no doubt cry, dripping and blindfolded. His tongue would be out, letting another man violate his mouth over and over.

Maybe Lucius could get James Potter, or some other crude boy to do it.

"This is your punishment, my little prince," Lucius would purr, shoving the cane deep inside Severus until Severus choked on James' horrid Gryffindor seed. "But I love you very much."

Yes, Lucius would do that, he thought as his sucked over the wet entrance, finding it parting in relaxation. Almost begging for cock, Lucius thought perversely.

"Please, Lucius!" He heard, making him look up at Severus.

Lucius smacked Severus' ass, "What do you know about what I'm doing to you, boy? I could be hurting you, and you would just take it."

"It feels good," Severus breathed, his voice ragged as he sucked at his fingers lazily.

Whore. Severus Snape was a whore, and Lucius got him for free.

Smirking, Lucius spit on the quivering hole before grasping the boy's cock to pump it. He made sure his rings brushed the skin often, getting Severus to squirm and moan.

When Lucius watched the ejaculate get across his fingers, and especially his expensive rings, he clicked his tongue as he stood on his knees.

Seeing what Severus figured to be anger, Severus frowned and sat up. "I'm sorry, Lucius."

"Oh, I see. Your sorrow will definitely pay me back for these ruined rings." Lucius could very easily clean them, but he instead shoved the messy scene in Severus' face. "Here, start by showing me how much you love me. Lick what's much above you, boy."

Severus seemed unsure if he liked licking up the cum that shot from his own body, but Lucius smiled when he stood up once his fingers were covered in spit and wiped it off on his robes, shoving the cloth to the ground.

"I think you'll enjoy my body much more on the floor." Lucius hinted, taking Severus' hand and watching him kneel before his bound cock. "Simply perfect."

He lost count how many times he praised a boy just for accepting a cock into his person. Lucius didn't care, and continued, "You will suck me until I'm completely on edge. Then, when I'm unable to stand it any longer, you will leave. Do you understand?"

No. Severus wanted Lucius to be kind, kiss him, and hold him.

"Yes, sir," Severus tried, earning a hand deep into his dark hair, proudly holding him there as he opened up to accept Lucius in his mouth for the first time.

Decades later, and it still wasn't the last.


End file.
